candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Iceice33/Leaving this Wiki
Hi everyone, I'm now leaving Candy Crush Saga Wiki because I'm now having new experiences in my other life and focusing my studies after my family's event by January 10, 2018. I want to be involve with my family (because our situations are tough and we'll normal in our life) and my other stuffs permanently. But I was the first day in this Wiki since November 11, 2015 and became administrator since October 17, 2017 and once again on December 3, 2017. I have over 6,000 plus edits. This Wiki, I'm always contributing on my laptop but on my tablet. But in my laptop, last late August 2017, it was malfunctioned to activate in the Wi-Fi but later, it return to normal Wi-Fi connection. I was started playing Candy Crush Saga on my Facebook last April 29, 2013 and I stopped to Teapot Tower due to changing new version on Facebook. Flash version became HTML5 version style like mobile on Facebook in June 2017. While I'm contributing in this Wiki, I have almost plenty of achievements and total many points. Candy Crush Saga was introduced in the public in April 12, 2012 and mobile since November 14, 2012, then later in other devices. In this game, Dreamworld was introduced last November 27, 2013 between the release of Meringue Moor and Ice Cream Caves and from the release of Watermelon Waves in May 2017, Dreamworld was gone. Last October 2017, King.com announced that has no longer new episodes and levels after the 189th episode, Peppermint Portal, the total Flash version has 2,825 levels. All of the color candies are mentioned in primary and secondary colors or the colors of the rainbow. Until the 99th episode, Dessert Desert, the last new character was introduced with Count but not Ellen, which is Allen's girlfriend in the 58th episode, Gummy Galaxy but Ellen is there in the 144th episode, Dainty Dunes. The other new episodes were introduced with new elements but the rest, not. The first level of types of the following (including total Flash levels until it's journey concluded): *Moves levels - level 1 until level 2820 (151 levels) *Jelly levels - level 6 until level 2823 (1,059 levels) *Ingredients levels - level 11 until level 2818 (606 levels) *Timed levels - level 18 until level 2758 (135 levels) *Candy Order levels - level 126 until level 2825 (649 levels) *Mixed levels - level 1688 until level 2824 (225 levels) Thank you for contributing me. I will give up in this Wiki because I want to learn something new but I'm still contributing in the other Wikis (especially non-King.com games like Harry Potter and Star Wars) when I fixed sentence or incorrect spellings. I'm not belong about HTML5 version anymore because the Flash version has ended at level 2825. In 2018, this game will be the 6th year anniversary though the other version in this game has ended or removed. Have a good day and I miss you all, Candy Crush Saga. -Iceice33 on January 13, 2018 at 12:59 PM (UTC) My possible retirement date in this Wiki: January 14, 2018. Category:Blog posts Category:Admin Blogs